Aladdin ItaNaru style
by Heatherstar16
Summary: In a desert city, Itachi Uchiha, a begger from the streets falls in love with the Prince Naruto.  With the help of a shark like genie can he save the city from the evil Orochimaru?  ItaNaru onesided OroNaru, Shonen ai based on Disneys Aladdin , language
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

It is a hot day in the desert city of Konoha, when a rider comes into the city singing a little song.

Oh i come from a land, from a faraway place,  
Where the caravan camels roam.  
Where it's flat and emence, and the heat is intense,  
It's barbaric but hey it's home,

When the wind's in the east,  
and the sun's in the west,  
and the sand in the glass is right, come on down stop on by,  
hop a carpet and fly,  
to another arabian night.

Arabian nights like arabian days more often than not are hotter than hot in a lot of good ways

Arabian nights neith arabian moons A fool of his gaurd could fall,  
and fall hard out there on the dunes.

The stranger named Sarutobi gets off his camel and procedes to set up his shop. He turns to see you.

"Ah, Salam and good evening, Might I offer you some of my goods? No? Well then perhaps I have a tale to tell you, It begins on a dark night, where a dark man waits with a dark purpose..." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: The Cave of Wonders

On a sand dune deep in the desert a man with a younger silver haired man on a horse beside him, waited. He had long dark hair, and yellow eyes like that of a snake's, with purple markings near them, his skin was pale as parchment, He was waiting for that man to show up, when he caught sight of said man riding toward him.  
The rider stopped his horse and got off nealing before the dark hared man,  
His face had bandages over his mouth and had a huge sword on his back and he looked at the dark haired man with expectancy on one knee.

"You are late." The snake like man said, his voice a cold hiss.

"A thousand pardons oh patiant one."

"You have it then Zabuza?"

"I had to kill some fools but I managed to get it." Zabuza pulled out a small object,  
The dark haired man held out his palm, expecting the man to give him said object,  
but Zabuza held it out of arms reach.

"Ah ah ah, The treasure." Zabuza held his hand out expectantly, when suddenly the younger man jumped behind him snatching the small trinket out of his hand.

"Here Master Orochimaru."

"Well done Kabuto, And trust me Zabuza, you'll get what's coming to you."

Orochimaru brought together the two pieces of the two small objects that when completed looked like a small beetle.

Suddenly the beetle lit with a golden light and started to fly with incredible speed across the desert.

"Quickly! Follow the trail!"

Orochimaru and his companions were quick to follow the beetle. The beetle suddenly split and the two pieces attached themselves to a sand dune.  
As the men approached, a great noise could be heard surrounding the area, and the ground rumbled, as the sand dune grew in size and changed shape. The frightend horses bucked and threw their riders to the sandy ground below then ran away.  
The amazed men stared as the sand dune became a huge creature. A huge mouth that opened and a glow could be seen from within.

"Finaly after all my years of serching,  
Shukaku the Cave of Wonders."

Zabuza could only stare. "By the Gods."

"Now bring me the lamp, you can have the rest of the treasues but the lamp is mine."

Zabuza approached the cave a greedy look in his eyes.

"Lord Orochimaru are you sure this is the one?" Kabuto asked.

"We shall see Kabuto." Orochimaru answered

Zabuza was at the mouth of the cave.  
As he stared in to it's depths a staircase formed. Before Zabuza could take another step forward a growl could be heard and a wind came from the cave's mouth.

"Who dares disturb my slumber?"  
The cave asked menicingly.

"It is I, Zabuza Momichi, Demon of the Desert and humble thief." He bowed before the cave.

"Know this: Only one my enter the depths of my cave, one whose worth lies far within:  
The Diamond in the Ruff. Those who are not worthy shall be devouerd."

Zabuza looked nervously towared Orochimaru and Kabuto,

"What are you wating for? Go on!" Orochimaru said impatiantly.

Zabuza once again approached the cave nervously,holding his breath he tetativly put a foot with in the cave, when nothing happend he relaxed. Suddenly the cave gave a fierce roar, and the cave shook with such force, Zabuza screamed and tried to run from the cave but could not escape as Shukaku clamped his jaws upon the helpless thief.

"NO!" Orochimaru cried out as he and Kabuto watched the thief go down.

"Such tasty blood! Now seek thee out the Diamond in the Ruff." The echo faded away and the beetle halves fell from the dune.

Kabuto fetched the golden beetle.  
"It's seems we shall never get the lamp Lord Orochimaru."

"Patience Kabuto, Zabuza was obviously less than worthy. Hmm "only one may enter."  
I must find this one, This Diamond in the Ruff." 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Oops I forgot to say I don't own Naruto. ;p I don't own Naruto. If I did ItaNaru would be the cannon couple.

Itachi: Yes I wish she would, she knows her way around me and Naruto-kun. *Nuzzles Naruto's face.*

Naruto: *blush* Itachi people are reading this

Itachi: *Continues nuzzling* Let them read.

Me: *drools*

Any way On to the chapter!

Chapter 2: Enter Itachi and Sasuke.

"STOP THIEF!" Was the cry that echoed through the city of Konoha as a young man in his ealy twenties came to the edge of the roof. He held in his hand a loaf of freash bread,His name was Itachi Uchiha. His long dark hair was tied into a low ponytail and his eyes were as dark as the midnight desert sky. Benieth his eyes were long tear troughs. His clothes consisted of a blue vest and black pants. He was bare foot, and right now he was using them to run from the city gaurds. Itachi was cornered and the gaurds were approaching him.

"I'll have your hands for a trophy street weasle!"

"All this for a loaf of bread?" Itachi remarked. with that in mind he jumped,  
and slid down some clothes lines and while gather ing up some stray clothes he jumped and fell through a few awnings then landed on the ground unharmed.

As he straightend up he picked up a yellow piece of cloth then wraped it around himself, The gaurds looked down over the roof.  
"There he is! You won't get away so easy street weasle!"

"You really think it was easy?" Itachi asked amused as he raised an eyebrow.

Some women were giggling at Itachi's antics. Itachi cocked an eyebrow at them.  
The gaurds suddenly appeared in the ally.  
Itachi tried to look natrual and not susicious.

"Find the boy."

Itachi went up to the ladies.

"Good morning ladies." Itachi said simply.

"Getting into trouble a litte early today Itachi?"

"Trouble? Of course not I'm only in trouble when I get caught." Just then Itachi felt himself get dragged next thing he knew,  
he was face to face with an angry (and ugly) gaurd "Got ya!"

"I seem to be in trouble." Itachi remarked not even raising an eyebrow.

"And this time..." Before the gaurd could complete his sentence his hat was brought down over his eyes by a younger version of Itachi.

"Hmph Perfect Timing as usual Sasuke."

"Can't seem to stay out of trouble can you brother?"

"Come on Sasuke."

The two brothers ran throught he city evading the gaurds until finaly they settled in an ally.

"And now, my little brother we feast."

"All right I'm starving!"

Itachi broke the bread into two equal halves and was about to bite into his half when he looked up and two children: a little girl and her younger brother caught his eye. The were small and thin as though they hadn't eaten in a while. They looked up at Itachi and tried to hide. Itachi's face softend upon seeing them. Bitter memories of him and Sasuke after their parents died flooded his mind. He saw them look hungerly at his bread. Itachi looked at the bread he had risked his life to get,  
however seeing the children's faces he suddenly wasn't as hungery any more.  
He sighed and stood up, walked over to them and knealed before them. The girl ran and put her arms around her brother in a protective way. Itachi put on a soft smile as he approached. he handed the girl his bread.  
"Here. Go on take it. You need it more than I do."  
The children thanked him, and Itachi turned to leave. Sasuke was moved by his brothers kindness that he went to the children and gave them his bread half too, then he followed Itachi out of the ally as a great commotion was forming in the street.  
Curious Itachi and Sasuke pushed their way to the front of the crowed in time to see a magnificent horse with a well dressed young man upon it. The people were murmuring and talking amongst themselves.

"On his way to the palace I supose." one said

"Another suitor for Prince Naruto." Another added

Itachi was wondering about why Prince Naruto was having so many suitors rejected when the two children ran out into the into the path of the Prince.  
Needless to say he was angry.  
"Out of my way you filthy brats!"  
He was about to strike the children with a whip when Itachi stepped in front of them and blocked the whip with his arm.

"Hmph, If I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners." Itachi said as he tossed the whip back into it's owners face.

The offended Prince kicked Itachi into a mud puddle then proceded to enter the palace grounds. Sasuke ran from the crowd to help his brother.

"Look Itachi, it's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends!" The Prince looked around at the two brothers.

"Ha! You two are worthless street weasles. You were born street weasles, You will die street weasles and only your flees will morn you." Itachi and Sasuke ran forward to try and teach the arrogent Prince a lesson but before they could reach him, the palace gates shut on them. "We're not worthless and we don't have flees." Sasuke said. "Come on Sasuke let's go home." Itachi said.

The two brothers walked through the darkening city streets each lost in their thoughts. Soon they came to a run down building and then they entered a small room with holes in the walls and lose beams hanging low, strips of cloth hung over the holes and cushions adorned the floor.  
Sasuke went over to one of the small piles of cushions and layed down. Itachi instead of laying down on his bed, he went to the lagest hole in the wall and pulled back the makeshift curtan. as he pulled it back a veiw of the city of Konoha spread out before him. The palace completed the spectacular veiw. It seemed to glow with a warm and friendly light. Within Itachi knew the Sultan and Prince Naruto were in there.  
They didn't have to worry about starving or being chased by gaurds. Yep the palace life was easy in Itachi's opinion.

"One day Sasuke, we'll be rich and we'll live in a palace and never have to worry about anything."

With those thoughts in mind Itachi lay down and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of life in the palace.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three: Prince Naruto and Orochimaru

The next morning, the door to the palace managerie flew open and the Suitor Prince came in fuming. "I've never been so insulted in my life!" The Sultan, Minato, stared at the angry Prince as he left. "Leaving so soon are we?" Minato asked, as the Prince passed him the Sultan could make out a hole in the back of the Prince's pants. "Good luck marrying him off!"  
Minato sighed, then frowning, he ran out to the garden calling his son's name.  
"Naruto!"  
As he approached the young Prince, a rather large fox with a piece of cloth in his mouth cut him off. "Oh Kyuubi!" The Sultan tried to take the piece of cloth from the fox, as he did it tore. Minato observed the cloth and realized it came from the back of the other Prince's pants. "So this is why Prince (insert stupid name here) stormed out!"

"Oh dad Kyuubi was just playing with him weren't you Kyu you were just playing with Prince arrogence, haha!" Upon catching his father's face Naruto became quiet.

Naruto was a beautiful Prince with blond hair and blue eyes like his fathers, but the hair was far more like the sun was caught in the strands and his eyes were so blue that sapphires were jelous of their color,his skin was also as golden as the sand. He also had wisker like birthmarks on his sunkissed cheeks He wore red and gold clothes. (I just wanted to put him in somthing other than orange.)

His father sighed again. "My son, You must stop rejecting every suitor who comes to call. I tried to marry you to evry Princess there is and you showed no interest and now every Prince that comes you also reject.  
The law says you must be married to someone of royal birth by your sixteenth birthday,  
you've only got three more days."

"The law is wrong, I want to marry for love not because he's royalty." Naruto sat by the fountain.

Minato placed his hand on the Prince's shoulder. "I know my son but, I'm not going to be around forever and I want to be sure I put the kingdom in good hands. I want to know my son will be taken care off."

"I know father but try to understand.  
I've never done a thing on my own, I've never had any real friends exept Kyuubi.  
I've never even been outside the palace walls."

"Naruto you're a Prince."

"Then mabey I don't want to be a Prince anymore!" With that Naruto ran into the palace.

"Naruto wait! Oh, Kyuubi do me a favor and don't have any children." Kyuubi only looked at Minato with confusion. With that Minato went into the palace as well.

Naruto ran to his room and sat on the balcony. This was Naruto's favorite place to be, he could see the whole city and beyond into the desert. A bird flew down and landed next to the Prince. Naruto looked at the bird with a sad smile. "At least you can fly free, I'm trapped in this palace."  
The bird took off and Naruto's sky blue eye watched as the bird soared into the sky, free.

Minato was down in his study thinking of his son. "I don't understand him sometimes.  
His mother wasn't nearly this pickey."  
A shadow fell over Minato and he looked up into the yellow eyes of his royal advisor.

"Ah Orochimaru, I am in desperate need of your wise counsel."

"How may I serve you my leige?"

"It's my son, Prince Naruto, he needs to marry someone but he just rejects everyone who comes to call, he won't marry a Princess so I've tried to marry him off to a Prince but he refuses to marry. I'm at my wits end."

"Perhaps I can help with this matter."

"I have complete faith in you Orochimaru, I'm sure you can devise a solution."

"However I will need the asistance of, say the blue diamond you wear."

"Oh my ring? I'm not sure, it has been in my family for generations."

"It is necessary to help me find a sutible spouse for the Prince. Don't worry your higness, everything will be fine."  
Orochimaru held a snake like staff up to the sultans eyes. Minato looked into the snakes eyes and felt drowsy, His blue eyes glazed over and he repeated what Orochimaru said.

"The Diamond please." Mianto handed the diamond to Orochimaru who took it and pocketed it.

"Now your higness,I believe you have some things to take care of."

Orochimaru left the room smiling a sinister smile. He met Kabuto outside the room.

"Did you get it my Lord?"

"Yes Kabuto I got the lamp will be ours. And the Konoha will be under my rule."

The two talked of their evil plan as they entered a secret room and shut the door. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: sneaking out and meetings

The palace grounds were dark, as a figure snuck into the gardens. The figure was Prince Naruto who had put a simple brown robe over his clothes and a tan cloth to hide his making sure no one was following him, Naruto started to climb a tree when he felt a tug, looking down it was Kyuubi.

"Oh I'm sorry Kyuubi, but I can't stay here and have my life lived for me." Naruto embraced Kyuubi for the last time. "I'll miss you buddy." Naruto once again started to climb the tree, Kyuubi watched sadly as his dear friend climbed over the wall. "Goodbye Kyuubi." And the Prince dissapeared.

The next morning the market place was busy as perusual. Itachi and Sasuke were upto the usual antics. They had just stolen a melon, and were breaking it to eat it.  
Meanwhile a young man with simplistic clothes walked down the street looking at everything in awe and wonder. This person was Prince Naruto. Naruto looked around the market. Sellers were trying to sell him things such as pots, dates, and fish.  
Accidently Naruto bumped into a fire-eater and he swallowed the fire stick, as Naruto tried to appologise the preformer burped and flame gushed from his mouth, Naruto, surprised jumped back and his hood fell,  
revealing his spikey golden hair.

Itachi,  
who was enjoying breakfast with Sasuke,  
happend to look up and see him. Itachi could only stare. The young man had gorgeous blond hair and eyes like the clear desert sky, Itachi could see the wisker marks on his cheeks. "Wow." was all Itachii could say. Sasuke saw the look on his brothers face, he tried to get his attention. "Itachi? Hello, brother?"  
Sasuke looked to where Itachi was staring and felt his jaw drop. No wonder Itachi was dazed. The young man he was staring at was radiant.

Naruto put his hood back on unaware of the stares of the Uchiha brothers, and continued his walk. As he neared the two brothers, he saw a young child reaching up to try and grab an apple from the cart. "Oh you must be hungry. Here you go kid." Naruto handed the boy an apple. As Naruto moved away from the cart,  
the merchant looked up. "You'd better be able to pay for that." "Pay?" Naruto had never paid for anything in his life.  
The merchant grabbed his hand. "No one steals from my cart." "Oh I'm sorry sir I don't have any money." "Thief!" "Please sir, if you let me go to the palace I can get some from the Sultan." But the merchant brought Naruto's hand down and pulled a sword out. "Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?" Naruto pleaded, the sword came down and he braced himself for the pain upon impact when a hand stopped the sword. "Hey! Thank you so much sir for finding him."

Naruto looked up, a man, a few years older than himself, stood there, he turned toward Naruto with a stern look on his face. "I have been looking for you young man." He said. "What are you doing." Naruto whispered. "Just play along." The man said.  
The merchant placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"You know this boy?" "Yes, he is my youngest brother. The heat makes him a little crazy, he shouln't even be out."  
Naruto looked indignant. "He said he knew the Sultan." "He thinks he is the Sultan." The man pointed to another young man who looked like a younger version of him and looked to Naruto who took the hint. Walking up to where the younger man stood watching the scene, he bowed down before him. "Oh wise Sultan how may I serve you?" the younger man cock an eyebrow in amusment. Then the man, while the merchant was watching the scene, snuck an apple from the cart. "Well here, no harm done. Now come along little brother, it's time to go home. Sasuke." Naruto stood up and followed him, Sasuke nodded as well, and followed the two. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer: Again with the disclamers, I'm like everybody else on ff.n I don't own the charcters for the series I'm using or the story they are set in.

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto, who has my utmost respect.

Aladdin: Disney, love the older works not so fond of the newer stuff with a few exeptions.

Chapter 5 two paths converge.

Meanwhile Kabuto stood at the wheel of a machine, turning it. Within a large hour- glass like thing, a storm seemed to be aproached and placed the diamond ring between to snake like figures.

"Faster Kabuto."

"Yes my lord." and Kabuto increased his speed in turning the wheel. The storm increased in size, and lightning shot from it to the ring, and into the smaller hour-  
glass below. the sand within the top half formed a smaller version of Shukaku.

"Depart sands of time. Reveal to me the one who can enter the cave."

The sand fell to the lower half and Orochimaru saw an image in the sand:  
A young man with long dark hair, Itachi Uchiha.

"Yes, yes, there he is Diamond in the Ruff."

"He is perfect Lord Orochimaru. But will he be able to get the lamp?"

"We shall see, now let's have the gaurds extend him an invitation to the palace.  
shall we?"

"Yes, Master."

Orochimaru laughed evily.

It was evening on the roofs of Konoha, Itachi, Sasuke, and the disguised Prince were climbing a ladder. Itachi paused at times to help Naruto, who was obviously not used to climbing. They reached the top. Itachi helped Naruto, as they walked along the top of the building, Naruto stumbled into Itachi's arms. Itachi and Naruto looked at each other. Naruto felt his cheeks warm up, Itachi allowed a smile to cross his face. Naruto pulled away.

"I want to thank you for stopping that man."

"It was nothing." Itachi replyed.

Sasuke watched the two, he had never seen his brother act like this before.

This is your first time in the market place, isn't it?" Itachi picked up a long stick and used it to jump to another roof.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well you do kinda stand out dobe." Sasuke said.

Naruto got angry, "Don't call me Dobe, Teme!"

"He is right though." Itachi said.  
"You don't seem to realise how dangerous Kohoha can be." Itachi has set a board for Naruto to walk on, Naruto suddenly jumped behind Itachi and Sasuke. The brothers looked around. Itachi only had slight surprise on his face but Sasuke could hardly believe the boy did that.  
Naruto looked smug.

"I'm a fast learner." Naruto tossed the stick and Itachi caught it, still staring at Naruto, Itachi hande the stick to Sasuke who scowled.

"You know if you keep staring like that your face is gonna freeze like that Teme."  
Naruto said a sly smile on his face.  
Sasuke glared at the blond.  
The trio eventualy came to the rundown room where the brothers stayed.

"Oh watch your head there." Naruto ducked under a fallen beam, and looked upon the Uchiha's home. Naruto was amazed.

"Is this where you live?"

"Yep just me and Sasuke."

Sasuke just stood aside, watching.  
He felt mildly annoyed by this dobe,  
but didn't say anything.

"It's not much." Itachi addmitted.

"I think it's great." Naruto said with a big smile, Itachi turned his head to the large hole so the blond couldn't see the blush. "You..think so?" "Yeah."

Itachi went to the window and pulled back the curtan. "It does have a great veiw." Naruto looked out the window,  
at first he smiled at the great veiw of the city but when he saw the palace his smile falterd.

"The palace looks pretty amazing, doesn't it?" "Oh yeah, it's wonderful." Naruto said not altogether truthfully. He turned away from the window and sat down on the steps.  
"It would be nice to live in the palace.  
To have servants, lot's of food."

"Oh yeah, and people to tell you where to go and how to dress." Naruto replied.

Itachi looked at Naruto,  
"That's alot better than out here. Alway stealing food and evading the gaurds."  
Itachi took one of the apples Sasuke had swiped, earlier that day, and bit into it.

"Your not free to make your own choices."  
Naruto said

"Sometimes you feel..."

Your just..."

"Trapped."

The two had said it at the same time and they looked at each other.  
Naruto started to smile, this man understood him, mabey not in the exact same way but still. Itachi picked up another apple and with a flip of his arm he tossed it to the younger boy.

"So where are you from?" Itachi asked.

Naruto thought of his father and a surge of guilt ran through him. "What does it matter. I ran away and I'm not going back."

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"My dad's forcing me to get married."

"Oh that...that's awful." Itachi felt sad at the thought of the blond being married to another.

"I wish there was somthing I could do to help...uh I don't believe I got your name."

Naruto looked up. "Naruto."

"Naruto." Itachi started to lean in when...

"Here you are!" Itachi Naruto and Sasuke looked up. The gaurds had enterd the room.

Itachi and Naruto stood up.

"Their after me!" Realising they both said it they looked at each other. "Their after you?"

The gaurds were coming toward them, Itachi ran for the window, Sasuke escaped. Naruto was panicking.

"My father must have sent them..." before he could finish, Itachi spoke up. "Do you trust me Naruto?"

"What?" "Do you trust me?"  
Itachi held out his hand to Naruto.  
Naruto took his hand.

"Yes."

"Jump!"

Itachi and Naruto jumped and fell onto an awning and then landed on a pile of sand.  
The two quickly got up and ran for it.  
They had only gone a few steps when they ran into the head gaurd. He grabbed Itachi.

"We just keep running into each other don't we street weasle?" The gaurd's hat was pulled over his head by Sasuke.  
"RUN!" Itachi and Naruto ran but the way was blocked by gaurds. The two ran the other way. The gaurd pulled Sasuke off him and threw him to some gaurds. As Itachi ran past the gaurd snagged his vest and threw him to the other gaurds."It's the dungeon for you boy." Itachi struggled against the gaurds the leader was laughing when Naruto started hitting him, but it was futile, "Let him go!" The gaurd still chuckling threw the small boy off him with ease, "Looky here men a street fox! hahaha!"  
Naruto had enough he threw back his hood revealing the gold hair.  
"Unhand him by order of Prince Naruto."  
The gaurd looked around, his smile falterd and was replaced with shock.

"Prince Naruto." The gaurds bowed and forced the brothers to bow as well.  
Itachi and Sasuke looked up in shock.  
"Naruto is the Prince?"  
Itachi could only stare at Naruto.

"What are you doing outside the palace and with these street weasles?"  
"That's not your concern, now do as I command and release them both."

The gaurd motioned for them to realeas Sasuke, but the gaurds holdin Itachi did not relent.  
"And him." Naruto nodded to the raven haired man.

"Well I would your highness but my orders are from Orochimaru, you will have to take it up with him." The gaurds then took Itachi away. Naruto's blue eyes narrowed dangeously. "Believe me I will."  
And he followed the gaurds to the palace.

Aww how sweet. I got some dobe/teme action too.

Itachi: I love it.

Naruto: *Blushes* It's okay.

Itachi: * Takes Naruto's chin and leans in close.* Come on my Naru-chan, you know you enjoyed it.

Naruto: *Blushes so red, a new shade has to be named* I-I guess I do love it.

Me: This is getting interesting let's see what happens next.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer: If I owned Naruto there would be really Yaoi centric scenes alot. But alas, I don't. I'm only playing around with the possibilities of my fave Yaoi couple.

Naruto: Masashi Kiashimoto

Aladdin: Disney, and whoever wrote the original tale.

Chapter 6: Meeting with a stranger

Orochimaru was steping out of the secret room and making sure no one was around.  
As he was shutting the door...

"Orochimaru!" Turning around Orochimaru saw the golden haired Prince coming towared him an angry look on his face.  
Orochimaru bowed before him.

"Why Prince Naruto. To what do I owe this surprise visit?" Naruto went up to him fuming. "The gaurds took a young man from the market on your orders."

"Your father has asked me to keep peace in konoha, the boy was a criminal."  
Naruto raised an eyebrow. "And what was his crime?"

Orochimaru thought for a moment.  
"Why kidnapping the young Prince of course."

"He didn't kidnap me. I ran away."

Orochimaru put on a mask of guilt.  
"Oh dear, oh how upsetting, if I had only known."

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked dreading the answer.

"Sadly his sentence has already been carried out."

"What sentence?"  
Naruto was afraid of the answer.

"Death. By beheading."

Naruto felt his breath catch in his throat. His heart stopped. He felt weak and he sat down, his eyes wide. Orochimaru placed his hands on either side of the Prince's shoulders, his face sympathetic.

"I appologise if I've upset you, Prince Naruto." The blond turned to the snake-like man, his eyes burning with unshed tears.  
"How could you." and with those words Naruto ran from the room.

Kabuto came into the room looking after the Prince as he left.  
"So how'd it go Lord Orochimaru.  
The dark haired man smiled sinisterly.  
"I think he took it well." Kabuto smiled as well.

Naruto didn't stop until he reached the garden. He collapsed on the fountain,  
and let the tears fall. Choked sobs escaped his lips. Kyuubi approached his master, and nudged his shoulder.  
"It's all my fault Kyuubi. If I hadn't run away, he wouldn't have been caught.  
I didn't even know his name."  
Naruto clinged to Kyuubi who placed a paw around him. Naruto sobbed into Kyu's fur,  
wishing this all had never happend.

In a dungeon crawling with rats, Itachi sat there lost in thought,

"I was so foolish. Naruto's the Prince. I must have sounded so stupid to him. What does it matter? I'll never see him again. He's got to marry someone of royal birth. He deserves it. I'm a fool."

"You're only a fool if you give up boy." A voice sounded from somwhere in the room. Itachi looked up.

A man sat within the dungeon. "Who are you?" Itachi asked not even raising an eyebrow.

"Just a prisoner like you. But together,  
perhapes we can be more." He rubed his fingers together for emphesis.

Itachi cocked a brow. "How?" he asked skepticly.

"There is a cave known as Shukaku, the Cave of Wonders. It is filled with more than enough treasure to impress your Prince." The man pulled out some fine jewels that seemed to glow even in the dark. "But only royalty can marry other royalty, that is the law..."

"Haven't you ever heard of the golden rule? Whoever has the gold makes the rules."

"Why would you share such a treasure with me?" Itachi asked suspiciously.

"Well I'm old and I need a strong, young man to go in after it."

"Alright but how do we get to the cave. we are in a dungeon incase you have forgotten."

Chuckling the man moved aside a piece of the wall to reveal a secret staircase leading out of the dungeon.

"Well boy do we have a deal?"  
Itachi for a moment stared at the man,  
This seemed to good to be true, but he followed the man out the passage.

Itachi first went and found Sasuke and took him along. The brothers and the old man,  
borrowed a horse and left the city of Konoha as a storm brew around them.

Me: Oh boy! Next chapter will probably have somthing you don't expect ;)

Itachi: *reads over Naruto crying scene* You really do care about me!

Naruto: *Acts like Hinata* Maby a little bit

This story can also be found on DeviantArt. My DeviantArt account is Silverstar16.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or Aladdin, I'm just doing what everybody else does.

Chapter 7, The Cave and Deidara.

They soon reached the cave and the old man brought together the beetle halves that awakend the cave.

"Who dares disturb my slumber?"  
Shukaku growled. Itachi hid his fear well.

"It is I, Itachi Uchiha, and my brother Sasuke Uchiha."

The cave looked at the brothers. "Procede both of you, but touch nothing but the lamp."

and Shukaku opend his mouth to reveal the staircase that led to who-knew-where. The brothers looked back at the man. "Remember boy, fetch me the lamp and you may have your rewards!"

"Well Sasuke let's go."

Sasuke followed his brother down the long stairs and soon they arrived at a room,  
Sasuke and Itachi's jaws dropped:

The room held the most magnifecent treasure they had ever seen. Gold coins, silver cups jewels piled high to the sealing.

"Just a handfull would make us richer than even the sultan." Sasuke said.

"Yes." Itachi agreed. "But we cannot touch anything, we must find the lamp."

Sasuke noded and followed Itachi silently though the treasure room.  
Unseen by either of the brothers, a figure watched from behind some pillars.

He carefully snuck up closer to them.  
Sasuke felt like they were being watched.  
He looked around. No one was there.  
Sasuke had only gone a few paces more when he thought he heard somthing.  
Looking around he barley cought movment.

"Itachi, I think there is somthing in here with us." Itachi looked around.

"I don't see anything Sasuke. Come on."  
Sasuke kept a careful eye around him when,  
he saw a figure hiding behind the pillar.

"Itachi someone is here!"  
Itachi looked around and saw Sasuke pointing to a pillar. Itachi frowned.

"Is someone there? If there is come out."  
The figure stepped out from behind the pillar: It was a young man who looked to be in his late teens. He had long blond hair tied in a ponytail, with the bangs over his left eye, the visible eye was a shade of light blue. He wore a shirt simalar to Itachi's but it was dark green. his pants were black.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked.

"I am Deidara, I'm the gaurdian of this cave. You must be looking for the lamp. Un."

"Yes we are but how'd you know?"

"People who search for this cave usualy come for the lamp. Un."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Yes, and I will take you to it if you will free me. un."

"Alright." Itachi said.

"You will? Yes! I can become a great artist again! Un."

Deidara led the brothers down some cave corridors. Soon they came to the largest cavern of all. So high the trio couldn't see the ceiling, in the middle there was a lake and in the middle of the lake a staircase led up to a pedistal where a beam of light shown on an object. The lamp.  
Some stones led to the tower.  
Also within the room a statue held a large ruby-like jewel. Itachi told the other two men to wait for him. And he hopped the stones over the lake. He reached the stairs and climbed them. Soon he reached the top.  
He approaced the pedistal and he picked up a plain lamp. "This is the lamp, this is what I came down here to get. Oh well I have it and that is al that matters."  
The thought of Naruto caused him to smile.  
Deidara, Sasuke, I have the lamp!"  
Itachi called to them. Deidara started to jump around for joy.

"Fianaly I can leave this place! Un." Deidara did not realise how close he was to the ruby until it was too late, he accidently brushed against the jewel. A geat voice sounded:  
"IFEDELS! YOU HAVE TOUCHED THE FORBIDDEN TREASURE! NOW YOU SHALL NEVER AGAIN SEE THE LIGHT OF DAAAYYY!" The cave started to rumble.

The jewel and statue started to melt.  
The pedistal on which the lamp sat bust into flames." Itachi started down the stairs. Deidara pulled from his pocket,  
a clay bird, he form a handsign and the bird grew, Deidara hopped on, Sasuke got on as well, the bird took off. Itachi ran down the stairs, when they turned to a slide.  
Itachi saw the water turn to lava.  
He jumped, Deidara's bird caught him just in time.

As they left the chamber, a wave of lava started to form and come after them. "Woah, Comon let's move! Un!" Deidara yelled at his bird. The bird soared quickly though the opening and through the caverns. The wave was moving fast behind dodeged falling rocks. "Okay don't worry this is no time to panic! Un." Deidara said to the brothers. Sasuke and Itachi then pointed ahead. Deidara turned and gasped. "Start panicking! Un." The men yelled as the bird took a sharp dive down, and then went throught the treasure room. The lava gushed into the room and destroyed everything. The bird flew around fire gysers, and into the entryway of the cave.

Lightning flashed and thunder shook the desert, The old man looked up as Shukaku gave a deafening roar of pain and anger.  
The men were almost at the entrance when a rock fell. Deidara and the bird plummeted.  
The Uchiha brothers slammed into the stairs.

Sasuke got out but Itachi was hanging from the crumbling stairs.

"Help me! I can't hold on!"  
The old man appeared at the cave's mouth.

"Give me the lamp boy!"

"Help me up! Give me your hand!"

"First give me the lamp!" Itachi pulled out the lamp and gave it to the man.  
When he had the lamp, he held it high against the sky.

"YES! Hahahaha." He pocketed the lamp and heard somthing.

Looking he saw Sasuke attemping to help Itachi. Kicking the younger boy into the cave. he took a knife from his pocket not noticing the lamp slip from it.  
He held it high over the brothers.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you your reward. Your eternal reward." His voice changed to a high hiss. Itachi quickly let go of the cliff and he and Sasuke fell.  
Deidara flew on another bird and caught the falling brothers but some rocks fell and knocked them out. And the cave with a final roar becam a sand dune once more. All became silent.

The old man stood up and took off his mask revealing a face as white as parchment and long inky black hair. Orochimaru.

"Hahaha! It's finaly mine! Yes now Konoha will be...What?" Orochimaru had reached into his pocket to find, or rather not find, the lamp."Where is it! No! NOOOO!" His cry echoed through the desert, and he sank to his knees.

Me: WHADJA THINK, WHADJA THINK WHADJA THINK?

Bet you didn't see that one coming, Deidara is the carpet. And he's the one responsible for the cave colappsing. Sasuke is too cool to be blinded by treasure, unless it can make him stronger. This was one of my fave scenes to do.

Well on to the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer: No Naruto form me! Only the love of a great anime, and the best Yaoi couple in the universe! Thank you Masashi Kishimoto for creating the two best characters in existance! And thanks Disney for making a great story into one of your greatest works.

Chapter 8: Kisame the Genie.  
(Warning swear words)

Back at the palace, the Sultan enterd his son's room to find him sitting on his bed,  
looking sad. Kyuubi was near him. Minato noticed something was wrong when his son didn't eat any of the ramen set before him. This was strange, Naruto usualy couldn't get enough of the stuff. "Naruto? My son, are you all right?"

Naruto looked at the Sultan. He had tears still in his eyes. "Oh, Naruto what's wrong?" Minato sat by his son.  
Naruto took a deep breath.  
"Orochimaru...has done somthing...awful."  
Naruto's voice caught.  
Minato looked at his distrought son and pulled him closer, His eyes narrowed. "What happend?"

Back in the cave, Itachi was still knocked out. Sasuke and Deidara gently woke him up.  
Itachi felt pain in his head. Feeling it he felt a bump. He still had his memories so the damage wasn't serious. Looking up he saw no way out of the cavern.

"We're trapped." He said.

"That two faced son of a bitch!" Sasuke yelled.

"What does it matter Sasuke. He's long gone with that lamp."

Just then Deidara caught something sticking out from behind a rock. He ran over to it and picked up: The lamp! "Hey look! It must have fallen out of his pocket! Un."

"Well how about that. Let me see it."  
Deidara handed the lamp to Itachi.

"It looks like a worthless piece of junk.  
I think somthink is written here, but I can't make it out."

He started to rub it.  
The lamp started to glow and make weird noises. A sudden light flew from it and smoke came out, fireworks exploded. (Deidara: :Yay Art! un")

Deidara and Sasuke ducked behind a rock. Itachi watched amazed as smoke came out and a figure grew from it yelling. A shark like man with ocean blue skin and spikey dark blue hair, and gills on his cheeks. appeared.

"Oh boy, Ten thousand years will give such a crik in the neck. Hold on a second will ya?"  
He lifted his head literally off his head, turned it around and slamed it back on.

"WAHOOWEE! Does it feel good to be out of there! Hi how are ya what's your name?"  
He held a microphone up to Itachi.

"Uh... Itachi Uchiha." he said.

"Itachi Uchiha, Can I call you Ita or mabey just Chi?"  
Itachi stared up at the guy. "I must have hit my head harder than I thought."

"I must have hit my head too." Sasuke said.

"And ." Deidara added.

"Hey your alot smaller than my last master.  
Either that or I'm getting bigger.  
Look at me from the side do I look different to you?"

Itachi stared. "I'm your master?" The guy put a graduates hat on his head and a diploma in his hand.

"That's right he can be taught. What would you wish of me, The ever impressive,No one can contain, often imitated, but never duplicated, Geinie of the lamp, Kisame!  
I'm here for your wish fulfilment."

Itachi looked at him. "Wish fulfilment?"

"Three wishes. And ixnay on the wishing for more wishes. Got it? Uno dos thres.  
No taking back wishes once made, no substitutions, exchanges or refunds."

Itachi looked at the other two men.  
"Now I know I'm dreaming." Kisame looked at him.

"Master! I don't think you realize the possibilities of this. So sit back while I explain it." Music sounded from no where.  
Itachi sat on a rock. Sasuke and Deidara watched from the sidelines. And Kisame started to sing.

Well Alibaba had them 40 thieves Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales...

Itachi found hiself surrounded by men with swords. Kisame then wiped them out with a large sword. Itachi was then in a wrestling ring. Kisame massaged Itachi's shoulders.

You got some power in your corner now Some heavy ammunition in your camp!.

Kisame launched fireworks. Deidara watched them with great interest.  
Ya got some punch! Pizzazz! Yahoo and how! See all ya gotta do is rub that Lamp! And I'll say...

Mister Itachi sir what will your pleasure be?

Itachi, Deidara, and Sasuke all found themselve sitting at a table. A large menue was at Itachi's place.

Let me take your order, Jot it down You ain't never had a friend like me Hohoho!

Kisame dressed like a waiter, and wrote something on a notebook.  
He took Itachi by the shoulders and laughed. He then made a chicken appear out of nowhere.

Life is your restraunt And I'm your matre'd

The chicken turned into Kisame's head with legs attached.

C'mon whisper what it is you want.  
Ya ain't never had a friend like me!

The genie multiplied himself and surrounded Itachi. One brushed his hair, another painted his nails, another gave him a foot massage.

Yes we pride ourselves on service You're the boss, the King, the Shah!  
Say what you wish.  
It's yours true dish How 'bout a little more baklava

Itachi now sat on a huge chair.  
Deidara and Sasuke appeared holding giant, pink feathers, fanning Itachi.  
Kisame made food appear before him.  
Itachi started to pick some of the dishes.  
Kisame then made a pile of baklava bury the three.

Have some of column "A"  
Try all of column "B"

Itachi stood on a huge tray with some food.  
on a column with an A on it. Itachi jumped from that one and landed on another column made from a pile of food with a B on it.  
He then fell and landed on a pillow.

I'm in the mood to help you dude You ain't never had a friend like me.

Kisame's outfit changed to a white tuxuedo.  
He started dancing with a pair of giant hands. The hands then flatend Kisame.  
Who then appeared next to Itachi.

Can your friends do this?

Kisame juggled his head which became four.

Can your friends do that?

Kisame spun one head in one hand and continued to juggle the others. Then he put them back on his body.

Can your friends pull this,  
Out their little hats?

Kisame reached into a hat and pulled out a blue rabbit and dissapeared. The Kisame rabbit turned into a dragon.

Can your friends go POOF!  
Well lookie here!

The dragon Kisame blew some fire which formed three girls who were dancing.  
The first girl had short pink hair and wore red. The second girl had long blond hair in a ponytail and wore purple, the third girl had long black hair and wore light purple.  
The girls went up to Itachi and danced against him.

Can your friends go abracadabra LET HER RIP!  
Then make the sucker dissapear.

Kisame made the girls dissapear then appeared before Itachi in mini form.

So don't just sit there, slack jawed, buggy eyed.  
I'm here to answer all your miday prayers.

His jaw dropped then his eyes bugged out.  
then Itachi and Kisame appeared on a diving board, his hand in prayer and then he jumped and landed in a swimming pool.

Ya got me bonafide, crtified Ya got a genie for your charged affairs.

A giant certificate appeared and wrapped around Itachi.

I got a powerful urge to help you out So what you wish, I really wanna know!

He pulled on the certificate and unwrapped Itachi, he then put his ear up to him.

Got a list that's three miles long, no doubt.  
Well all ya got ta do is rub like so and oh!

Kisame reached into Itachi's ear and pulled a ribbon with writting on it.  
He then used it to rub his booty. (lol)

Mister Itachi sir.  
Have a wish or two or three.  
Before Itachi people were bowing.

I'm on the job.  
You big nabob.  
You ain't never had a friend,  
Never had a friend,

Kisame pointed and made dancing elephants.

You ain't never had a friend,  
Never had a friend,

He pointed again and made dancing camels.

You ain't,  
Never,  
Had a Freind like me!

Kisame kept pointing and making incredible things until Itachi practicly had an empire. Kisame danced and Itachi looked around amazed.  
You ain't never had a friend like me!

Kisame finished. Everything vanished. Deidara aploded. Sasuke scowled, and Itachi sat there still amazed.

"So what will it be Master?"

Itachi looked at Kisame, skepticle.  
"Your going to grant me any three wishes I desire?"

"Well almost. There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Such as?"

"Rule number one: I can't kill anybody, so don't ask. Rule number two: I can't make anyone fall in love with anybody else.  
Rule number three: I can't bring people back from the dead, it's not pretty.  
But other than that anything you wish."  
Kisame bowed before the raven haired man.  
Itachi looked at his brother and Deidara,  
and looked at the top of the cavern.  
He smirked.

"Provisos, you mean limitations, on wishes?  
Some all powerful genie. You can't even bring people back from the dead.  
I don't know, he probably couldn't even get us out of this cave. Guess we shall just have to find our own way out."

Itachi stood up and winked at the two younger men, who took the hint.  
A giant foot slammed down to the ground.

"Excuse me. Are you looking at me?  
Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up?  
Did you bring me here? And all of a sudden you're walking out on me? I don't think so.  
Not right now, you're getting your wishes so SIT DOWN!"

The Uchiha brothers and Deidara sat down on a carpet which appeared out of no where. Kisame sat next to them.  
"And we're outta here. The carpet sped full force toward the cavern ceiling.  
Then the carpet burst from the sand and flew through the desert sky.  
Itachi smirked, they were free, and he still had three wishes. Thoughts of Naruto filled his mind, seeing the Prince again would be a peice of cake.

Hehe Kisame is a genie!

Kisame: I'm going to slice you to ribbons. *raises sword which woulds cut me pretty bad in the human world but using the power given to an author I easily side step and then Kisame appears in a pink dress* WHAT THE HELL?

Me: Yeah that's you don't mess with the person who decides every part of your life in her fanfiction.

Kisame: Masashi Kishimoto will have your head for this.

Me: *raises eyebrow in amusment* Not if I put a disclamer on this which I did! Besides this is not even real. I'm not making money off this. I don't wanna make money off this, this is just for fun!

Kisame: Damn.

Itachi and Naruto *Make lucky star pose* Please look forward to next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto or Aladdin. I just like to read Naruto/Disney crossovers

Masashi Kishimoto: Naruto

Disney: Aladdin

Chapter 9: New plot and the first wish.

In the throne room of the palace.  
Minato was on his throne speaking to Orochimaru. Naruto stood near watching.

"Orochimaru, this is an outrage.  
If it weren't for all your years of loyal service, but from now on you're to discuss sentincing of prisoners with me, before they are beheaded."

Orochimaru bowed before the Sultan. "I assure you, your highness it won't happen again."

Minato nodded then turned to his son. "Naruto, Orochimaru, let's put this all behind us." He took the hands of the Prince and advisor together.  
Naruto inwardly cringed at the touch of the pale man. "I humbly apologise your higness." Naruto pulled his hand away.

"At least some good will come of my being forced to marry, weather I be Sultan or consort, I will have the power to get rid of you." Naruto said in the advisors face.  
Naruto then proceded to leave the throne room, in the direction of the gardens.

"Well now that that's settled, Naruto about the suitor problem...Naruto?" Minato looked up to see Naruto already out the door. He ran after him.

Orochimaru's smile turned to a frown.  
He growed. "If only I had gotten that lamp!"

Kabuto enterd the room. "I will have the power to get rid of you" Kabuto shook his head in disgust. "To think: We must keep kissing up to that chump and his chump son,  
for the rest of our lives."

Orochimara walked to the balcony, he saw Minato trying to talk to Naruto who paced angrly.  
"No Kabuto, only until he finds a chump spouse, then he'll have us banished."  
Orochimaru then gasped. "Or beheaded!"  
Orochhimaru and Kabuto grabbed there necks.

Kabuto then got an idea.

"Lord Orochimaru, what if you were the chump spouse?"

Orochimaru looked around. "What?"

Kauto contiued, "You marry the Prince and become the Sultan. It's wiw-win because you'll legaly become Sultan."

Orochimaru thought for a moment.  
"Yes, that's perfect. I'll marry the Prince."

"Then you can drop the "Father-inlaw and the little boy" off a cliff."

Orochimaru laughed, "I love the way your mind works, my faithful servant."

The two laughed at the new plan.

Kisame landed the carpet in a small oasis somewhere out in the middle of the desert.

"Well how's that mister doubting Mustafa?"

Itachi smirked. "Oh yes. You sure shwed me.  
Now about my three wishes."

Kisame inserted a finger in his ear.  
"Dost my ears decieve me? Three? Oh no, you are down by one boy." He held up a finger.

Itachi put it down. "Oh no, I never acctualy wished to get out of the cave, you did that on your own."

Kisame's jaw dropped. He turned into a sheep. (Can you imagine that?) "Well I feel sheepish. "All right you bad boy. But no more freebees."

"Fair three wishes...Hmm I want them to be good. Sasuke, what would you wish for?"

Sasuke looked up scowling. "I would wish to be stronger."

Itachi turned to Deidara. "And you?"

"My desire is to be the worlds greatest ."

"What about you?" Kisame was laying in a haamock between two trees, sipping on a pina colada. He looked up at the raven, surprised.

"Me? No one's ever asked me that before.  
Well all I want is...No it's too much."

Itachi stared, "What?"

"No really. It's foolish."

"C'mon tell us." Kisame looked up, a kind of sadness was in his eyes. "Freedom."

Itachi looked at the lamp then back at Kisame. "You are a prisoner?"

"It's all part of the Genie thing,"

He grew humungous, and magic swirled around him. "Phinominal cosmic powers..." His voice sounded huge. He then grew small and slipped into the lamp. Itachi lited the lid to see Kisame cramped within. "Itty bitty living space."

Itachi felt pity for the blue Genie.  
Deidara spoke up. "Oh Kisame, thet's ."

"But oh, to be free not poof out and ask: "What do need?" To be my own Master, to expore the world to be able to say no.  
Such a thing would be greater than all the powers and cosmic magic in all the world.  
But I can't." Kisame held his head sadly.

"Why not?" Itachi asked. Kisame looked at him seriously. "The only way for that to happen is if my Master," He jestured to Itachi. "Wishes me free."

Itachi looked at the lamp the shark like Genie. "I'll do it." Kisame glanced at him.  
"Yeah right." "No really, I promise. After I make my first two wishes, I will use my third wish to set you free."

Kisame thought for a moment. "If you really mean it. All right let's make some magic!  
Now what is it you want more than anything in the world."

Itachi rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Well there is this boy."

Kisme made a giant heart with the red circle and line appear.

"I can't make anyone fall in love. It's dosn't matter, male or female. Remember?"

"But Kisame, this boy isn't like any other boy. He's, strong and fiesty and.."

"Handsome?"

"Beautiful! His eyes are the most beautiful shade of sky blue, his skin is like the sand in the desert, his hair is the most glorious gold there is, and the smile.  
Just amzing."

Kisame smiled "Your in love with him aren't you?"

Itachi sighed. "But he's the Prince. To even get near him I would have to be a..."  
Itachi's eyes light up.

"Can you make me a Prince?"

Kisame thought. "Yes I can. Now is it an offical wish? Say the magic words."

Kisame, As your Master I wish for you to make me a Prince."

Kisame pointed at Itachi and magic sprayed out of his finger and engulfed him.  
When it cleared, Itachi stood in a rediculis prince's outfit. (think the Prince from enchanted.) Sasuke and Deidara burst out laughing. Itachi glared at them.  
Kisame pointed again and the outfit changed again. Only more rediculis. (use your imagination) Kisame pointed one more time and a white and gold outfit appeared.  
A hat compleated the outfit.

"And now a mode of transportion."  
Kisamew snapped his fingers and a camel appeard. "Hmm, nope too small,"  
He snapped again and a horse appeared.  
"Too old fasioned. Aha!" A wave and a giant elephant came into existance.

"But we're not through yet. Were gonna make you a Prince among Princes'"  
Magic exploded throughout the oasis.  
(Deidara: I love you .)

Me: hehe Deidara loves me

Deidara: Not really.

Me: :'( Oh well in my imagination you do. *Glomps Dei-chan.* should let you know this fic is already written and done I'm just putting it up, and I've got two more completed fics. I'm working on a few others too.

Deidara: You should read her stuf, it's pretty good.

Me: Wait till next chapter.

Deidara: That's the chapter with...

Me:*puts hand over Deidara's mouth* Don't tell them what happens let them read it themselves.

Deidara: sorry.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclamer: *monotone voice* I don't own Naruto or Aladdin. Oh well! Can't have everything right?

Chapter 10, Prince Tachi Ababwa

Mianto sat writing over a scroll whae Orochimaru burst in also carrying a scroll.

"Your highness, I have foun a solution for the problem with your son!"

"Really? Let's here it."

Orochimaru unrolled the scroll.

"If the Prince has not chosen a spouse by the appointed time, the the Sultan shall chose for him."

"But Naruto hated all those suitors, and how can I chose someone he'll hate?"

"Not to worry, there is more.  
If in the event a suitor can not be found,  
The Prince must then be wed to..." Orochimaru paused. "Well isn't that interesting."

"What?" Minato leaned forward. "Who?"

"The royal viser. That would be, Me."

"But I thought that royalty can only marry other royalty. This is.."  
Minato started to look over the scroll, when it was rolled up by the advisor.

"Desperate times call for desprate mesures Minato." He held the snake staff up to the Sultan, once again Minato started to fall under the hipnoses spell.  
"You will order the Prince to marry me."

"I...will..order the prince to marry..."  
Minato broke the spell for a moment. "But your so old."

Orochimaru held the staff up.  
"The Prince will marry me!"

Minato grew drowsy. "The Prince...will marry..." A loud horn call broke the spell on Minato.  
"What on earth?" The Sultan ran to the window over looking Konoha. At the city gates he saw a parade coming down the market place. Minato chuckled. "Orochimaru,you must come and see this."

Music sounded. A conductor led a parade down the asle.

Make way, for Prince Tachi.  
Say hey, it's Prince Tachi.  
Swords man flipped their swords impressivly. Dancers twirld their ribbons,  
Kisame ran through out the streets.

Hey clear the way in the old bazzar.  
Hey You! Let us through it's bright new star.  
Oh come be the first on the block,  
To meet his eye.

The parade was approaching the palace gate.  
Orochimaru appeared beside the Sultan.  
He looked with angry eyes at the aproaching parade.

Make way here he comes.  
Ring bells, bang the drums.  
Cause you're gonna love this guy.

Prince Tachi,fabulous he Tachi Ababwa.

A huge elephant rode by and some girls,with huge feathers who were riding on it.  
They removed the feathers to reveal the Prince who rode the grand elephant.  
He wore white and golden clothes.  
He smiled a little bit. The people were awed. Along side the elephant, two handsome young men in their own right, waved to the people as well.

Genuflect, show some respect,  
Down on one knee.  
Now try your best to stay calm.  
Brush off your sunday salam.  
Then come and meet his spectacular coterie!

Kisame gathered a bunch of people to meet the Prince.

Prince Tachi, mighty is he Tachi Ababwa!  
Strong as ten regular men defanatly.

The people fell on Prince Tachi.  
Kisame, pointed and Tachi, lifted the people with ease.  
Kisame changed into an old man,

He faced the galloping hoards.

A young boy with a wooden sword,  
A hundred bad guys with swords

And a big fat man.

Who sent those goons to there lords?  
Why Prince Tachi!

Naruto appeared at his balcony to see what all the commotion was about.  
Seeing the parade he scoffed. Yet another suitor. He leaned over to try and see better.

He's got seventy-five golden camels.

Servants carried huge golden camels through the streets.

Purple peacocks he's got fifty-three.

Some girls on a float pointed to a number of peacocks with beautiful violet feathers.  
A huge balloon in the shape of an ape floated above the crowd.

When it cames to exotic type mammels.  
Has he got a zoo,  
I'm telling you,  
It's a world class menagerie.

As the Prince passed by, some girls (think Sakura, Ino and Tenten.) stood on their balcony. Kisame appeared as another girl.  
(D: oh the horror, lol)

Prince Tachi, handsome is he,Tachi Ababwa

There's no question this Tachi's alluring.

That physic, How can I speak,  
Weak at the knees.

Never ordinary, never boring.  
Everything about this man just plain, Impresses.

Naruto just rolled his eyes.  
He'd met Princesses and Princes, and all of them were selfish, stuck up, and arrogent.  
What made this one different?

Well get on down to that square.  
Adjust your veil and prepare,  
To gawk and grovel and stare,  
At Price Tachi.

He's a winner, He's a whiz,  
A wonder.  
He's about to pull my heart assunder.  
And I absolutly love the way he dresses.

Prince Tachi glanced at the girls, with a small smile, he raised an eyebrow.  
It was enough to make the girls faint dead away into Kisame's arms.  
Naruto had enough, he turned and went back into the palace. By this time the Prince and his entourage, had entered the palace.

He's got ninty-five white persion monkeys.  
(He's got the monkeys. Let's see the monkeys.)

Several white monkeys sat atop poles, men were carrying, blowing exotic horns.  
Tachi had a bag of gold and was spreading coins around the street, people rushed to gather them.

And to veiw them, he charges no fee.  
(He's generous, so generous.)

He's got slaves, He's got servants and Flunkies.  
(Proud to work for him)  
They bow to his whim,  
Love serving him,  
Their just lousy with loyaty to Tachi.  
Prince Tachi.

The parade was now at the palace gates.  
Minato ran to open the door.  
Orochimaru tried to stop him, but the door forced open, and the whole entorage flooded in the throne room.

Prince Tachi, Amourous he, Tachi Ababwa.

Kisame aproached the Sultan.  
Orochimaru pushed the door away from where it had slammed him to the wall. He looked furious.

Heard your Prince, He was a sight,  
Lovely to see.

And that good people is why,  
He got dolled up and dropped by...

With sixty elephants,  
Lammas galore,  
With his bears and lions,  
A brass band and more,  
With his forty fakers,  
And cooks and bakers,  
And birds that warble on key

Orochimaru proceded to remove everything and everybody from the throne room.  
Deidara and Sasuke presented themselves before the Sultan bowing. While no one was looking, Kisame slipped back to the lamp.

Make way for Prince Tachi!

Sasuke and Deidara parted to reveal Tachi on a flying carpet, Tachi landed before the Sultan, bowing as well.  
Orochimaru slammed the door shut.  
Minato aplauded.

"That was splended. Absolutly marvelous."

Itachi kneeled before the Sultan.

"Your majesty, I have journeyed from afar to seek the hand of your son." Itachi said simply.

"Prince Tachi Ababwa. Of couse, I am delighted to meet you." Minato shook the hand of the Prince.

"This is my royal advisor, Orochimaru.  
He is delighted to meet you as well."

Orochimaru stood there, his expression showing he was not delighted in the slightest.

"Extatic. I'm afraid Prince Abubu..."

"Ababwa." Itachi corrected.

"Whatever, You can not just parade in here un invited then expect to just..."

He was interuppted by Minato.

"Oh my. This is an interesting device.  
Prince Tachi, may I?"

"Of course your majasty. Here."  
Itachi helped the Sultan onto the carpet.  
Orochimaru stepped forward.

"Your highness I must advise against this."

"Oh lighten up Orochimaru and learn to have some fun." With that Minato kicked off from the ground, and sped around the room.  
He nearly ran into Deidara and Sasuke, but they ducked aside just in time.

"WooHoo! I havn't had this much fun in years!" The Sultan shouted gleefuly He stood up and surfed on it.  
To any he looked more like an excited child rather than a respectable ruler.

Orochimar looked at the raven haired Prince suspiciously,

"Just where did you say you came from?"

"Oh I'm sure much farther than you've travled." Itachi said. Orochimaru looked him in the eye.

"Try me."

They looked up in time to see Minato coming their way, and ducked. Minato flew a few more laps around the room, then came for a landing, he jumped of the carpet and landed grafully on his feet. Minato dusted himself off then approached the Prince.

"He is a very impressive youth. And he's a Prince, well you may not have to marry Naruto after all Orochimaru." Mianto added in a whisper.

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed.  
"I don't trust him your highness."

"Nonsense, I pride my self on being an exellent judge of charachter." He turned to Itachi.

"Naruto will like this one, I'm sure."

Unnoticed by any of the men.  
Naruto enterd the room.

Itachi smirked. "I'm pretty sure I'll like Prince Naruto. Orochimaru ran forward.

"Your highness no! I must intercede on Naruto's behalf. The boy is a stranger.  
He is no different than the others.  
What makes him even think he is worthy of the young Prince?"

Naruto frowned as he heard them discussing him.

"Sir I am Prince Tachi Ababwa, just let him meet me."

Deidara spoke up. "Men and woman throw themselves at the Prince how can your son be any different."

"Yes he rejected them all in favor of your son." Sasuke added.

"They are right. I can win your son, no problem."

Naruto had enough. "How dare you!"  
All the men looked up to the angry blue eyes of the younger Prince. They hung their heads guilty.  
"All of you! Standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize to be won!"  
With that Naruto left.

Itachi felt his stomach churn with guilt.

"Oh dear." Minato put a hand to his face and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
He looked up.

"Don't worry Prince Tachi.  
Just let Naruto cool down a bit and then you can try to woo him. In the meantime how about I show you and your friends to the guest house."

"Thank you." Itachi and the two younger men followed the Sultan. Orochimaru's faced darkened.

"I think it's time to say good bye to Prince Abubu."

Me: Oh I love this scene and this song! Yes the girls were Sakura, Ino and Tenten. Naruto as you can see has no interest in the self obsorbed peacock. But just wait.

Itachi: Yes the next scene is the cream of the crop.

Me: And who knows Naruto might warm up to you.

Itachi: My fingers are crossed.


	12. Chapter 12

Yay the Whole new world sequence! My fave.

Itachi: Me and my Naru-chna go on a date.

Naruto: Hey Heather

Me: hmm nani?

Naruto: Do you think you could do more of the little merman now?

Me: Let me put up this chapter and get to that. Can you guys do the disclamer.

Itachi and Naruto: Disclamer: Heather does not own Naruto, if she did we would do things like this: *Itachi and Naruto tackle each other and begin a make out session.*

Jiraya: This is good insperation for Icha Icha Yaoi adition

Me: *Holds up huge censorship sign* ^/^; Please read the chapter now

Chapter 11: A whole new world.

Naruto stood on his balcony looking at the stars thinking of the man he had met in the market place. Itachi watched him from the gardens near the guest house. Naruto then turned and went back into his room.  
Itachi sighed and paced.

"What am I going to do? Naruto won't even let me talk to him. I should have never even wished to be a Prince."

Sasuke sat on a pillow, eating some grapes.  
Deidara and Kisame were in the middle of a chess game.

"Make your move squirt."  
Deidara moved a piece. "Check ."  
Kisame was impressed. "I can't believe I lost to you."

"Kisame I need help." Itachi looked desprate. Sasuke had never seen his brother like this. Kisame thought.

"There is one thing you havn't tried."

"And that would be?" Kisame made a board appear, with the words: "Tell him the..."  
He turned the board around. "TRUTH!"  
Itachi put a hand to his face.

"I can't. If Naruto found out that I'm really a worthless street weasle,  
he'd laugh at me."

"People appreciate someone who can make them laugh." Itachi glared at Kisame then raised an eyebrow (he seems to do that alot) Kisame sighed.

"All joking aside. The best way to win the Prince over is just to be yourself Itachi."

Itachi scoffed. "That's the last thing I want to be. I'm going to try to see him.  
How do I look?"

Sasuke glanced, "You're fine."

Deidara held up a thumb. "You look good. Un."

Itachi turned to Kisame. "Well?"

Kisame sighed. "You look like a Prince."

Itachi nodded and hopped on the carpet.  
"Wish me luck."  
He soared up to Prince Naruto's balcony.

Naruto was in his room laying on the bed.  
He still thought of the young man.  
Kyuubi lay near him. Kyuubi sensed the sadness radiating off of Naruto, but didn't know what to do. Naruto stroked Kyuubi's fur.

"Prince Naruto?"

Naruto and Kyuubi looked up, surprised.  
On the balcony a figure stood.

Naruto went to the balcony. "Who's there?"

"It's me: Prince Tachi Ababwa."

Naruto frowned. "I do not want to see you."  
He turned away from Itachi.

"Naruto wait! Please!" He tried to go after him but was stopped by the angry fox.

"Just go away!" Naruto snapped.  
Itachi was left trying to defend himself from Kyuubi.

"Down boy. Go on. Good fox. Take off."  
Itachi took off his hat letting his long black hair cascade down his back.

In the gardens, Kisame and the two younger men, watched the Prince.

"I think it's going well." Sasuke said, shrugging. Kisame face-palmed.

Naruto peeked out the curtans and when he saw the raven hair, his eyes widened.

"Wait, wait! Do I know you?"

Itachi looked at Naruto, surprised.

"No I don't believe so." He lied.

Naruto's eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
"You remind me of someone I met in the market place."

"The market place? No. I have servants who go to the market place for me. I even have servants who go to the market place for my servants. It couldn't be me you met." Itachi started to swat at a bee that buzzed around him.

"Hmm no. I suppose not." Naruto said dissapointedly.

"Enough about you, Romeo." Itachi looked at the buzzing bee. It was Kisame. "Talk about him. He's smart, fun, his hair, his eyes.  
Say something."

Itachi thought for a second. "Prince Naruto, you're..." Itachi paused to think of the right word. Kisame tried to help.  
"Wonderful, magnificent, glorious, puctual."

"Punctual." Naruto looked at Itachi. "Punctual?"

"Er, Handsome." "Nice save." Kisame noted.

Naruto smiled slyly. "I'm rich too."

"Yes." Itachi agreed, watching the blond.  
Naruto started to approach the raven.

"The son of a Sultan."

"I know." Naruto was closing in on Itachi.

"A fine prize for anyone to marry."  
Naruto was now nose to nose with him and staring at him lustfully. Kisame picked up the danger. He flew to Itachi's ear.

"Warning, Warning!"  
Itachi smiled nervously at the Prince.  
"Right, someone like me."

"Right, someone like you," Naruto ran his fingers up Itachi's chest, nose and hat, then he pulled the feather on it.  
"And every other stupid, swaggering peacock I've met!" He flipped the cape over Itachi's head.

"But..."

"Just go...Jump off the balcony!"  
Itachi stared at Naruto asd he stormed back into his room.

"You want me to sting him?" Kisame asked.

"Just go." Itachi snapped. Kisame sighed.

"Okay but remember: Bee yourself." And he zipped back in the lamp.

"Yeah right." Itachi hissed. Naruto turned.  
"What?"

"Er, Your right." Naruto stared. Itachi sighed.

"You aren't just a prize to be won. You should be free to make your own choices."  
Itachi turned and started to step off the balcony. "I'll go now." And he dropped off the rail. Naruto ran forward. "NO!"

Itachi poked his head over the railing looking at Naruto with surprise. "What?"

Naruto had confusion written on his face.  
"How...?" He looked over the balcony.  
"How are you doing that?"  
Itachi flew the carpet over to him.  
"It's a magic carpet."  
"Wow it's awsome." Naruto said his blue orbs shining. Itachi smiled and got an idea.

"Would you like to go for a ride?  
We could get out of the palace and se the world."

"Is it safe?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, do you trust me?" Naruto looked up into dark grey eyes. "What?" The words stirred up his memories. Itachi held a hand out to the Prince. "Do you trust me?" He asked again. Naruto smiled and took the hand "Yes."

Itachi pulled him onto the carpet and they shot off into the sky. Naruto flew back a bit and grabbed Itachi for support.  
Itachi looked at him and smiled, Naruto smiled back, then looked at the palace.  
Kyuubi watched the couple take off. Naruto waved at him, then looked ahead and gasped and grabbed Itachi again: they were headed straght for a wall, but the carpet flew over it and the city of Konoha spread benieth them. Itachi turned to Naruto.  
I can show you the world.  
Shining, shimmering, splendid.

Naruto, could hardly believe the beauty he was seeing. Konoha's lights mad the city look like stars were embedded in the buildings.

Tell me Prince, now,  
When did you last let your heart decide?

As they passed a window, Itachi plucked a flower from a vase and gave it to Naruto.  
He took the flower and sniffed it.

I can open your eyes.  
Take you wonder by wonder.

Over, sideways, and under,  
On a magic carpet ride.

The carpet flew around, through, over and under buildings, Then they flew faster and higher over Konoha.

A whole new world.  
A new fantastic point of view.

They soared through the clouds then looked back at the city and the palace. It shrank away from them. Soon it was out of sight and the sky opened before them.

No one to tell us no,  
Or where to go,  
Or say we're only dreaming.

They flew in and out of the clouds and past the moon.

A whole new world.  
A dazzling place I never knew,  
But when I'm way up here,  
It's crystal clear,  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you.

(Now I'm in a whole new world with you)

Naruto had never seen anything so fantastic before in his life. The clouds were huge and puffy, and looked like piles of soft sheep wool.  
Itachi and Naruto caught some smalll stray clouds. Itachi's fell apart in his hands then Naruto threw his to the sky.  
The carpet sailed around a huge cloud,  
swirling it and making it look like a whipped topping. Then they came across a flock of flying birds.

Unbelievable sights.  
Indescribable feelings.

Naruto sat up and put his arms out.  
Itachi watched him amused.

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling,  
Through an endless diamond sky.

The carpet flipped and dove and climbed higher till they were well above the clouds and the star filled sky surrounded them.

A whole new world (Don't you dare close your eyes)

The carpet took a sharp dip towared a river with some small ships on them.  
Naruto had coverd his eyes with his hands but Itachi pulled them away.

A hundred thousand things to see.

(Hold your breath, it gets better)

I'm like a shooting star,  
I've come so far,  
I can't go back to where I used to be.

A whole new world

They passed by huge triangle shaped buildings then by a giant stautue a person with bright red hair was working on.  
(Guess who, there's only two people it could be. Answer at the end of chapter.;)  
The couple waved, the man turned and smiled unconserned, then he realised what he saw.  
He accidently hit the chisel he was hammering a little too hard, then the statue's nose came off and and fell to the sand, and the man feinted.  
Naruto and Itachi shared a guilty look, but turned a head to see a heard of galloping horses.

Every turn a surprise.

With new horisons to pursue.

Every moment red letter.

The carpet flew along side them and Naruto reached out and pet one of the smaller horses. Then the carpet sped off.

I'll chase them anywhere,  
There's time to spare,  
Let me share this whole new world with you.

They soon came to a nice little garden.  
Apple trees grew and lush apples grew from their branches. Itachi picked one and flipped it to Naruto. Naruto caught it and his eyes lit up. His face, his hair, his eyes, the way he said "Do you trust me?"  
and the apple flip. This was the man from the market place. Naruto smiled and leaned against him.

A whole new world.

(A whole new world.)

That's where we'll be.

(That's where we'll be.)

The carpet sailed over a small pond.  
Naruto lay on the carpet and let his hand run across the water.

A thrilling chase,  
A wonderous place,  
For you and me.

Itachi and Naruto looked at their reflections in the water then Naruto leaned against Itachi, and they linked hands.

(A/n Okay, you wanna know who the egyption working on the sphinx is? It's *long dramatic pause* Hmm oh yeah! It's...  
Sasori! I picked him because of his veiws on art. Sorry to Gaara fans.)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclamer: You know the drill no Naruto ownership for me. Or Aladdin while I'm at it.

Chapter 12: The "Truth" and Assassination

Fireworks shot across the night sky.  
People in a large dragon costume preformed a dance. Nauto and Itachi sat on the top of a chinese palace watching the specticle.  
Naruto sighed.

"It's all so magical."

"Yes it is." Itachi said, watching the blond more than the fireworks.  
Naruto glanced at him then at the apple.

"It's a shame that teme Sasuke couldn't join us."

(Back at the palace, Sasuke sneezed.  
"Are you okay Sasuke? un." Deidara asked.  
Sasuke shrugged and laY back on his pillow drifting back to sleep.)

"No, Sasuke doen't like fireworks, he dosn't care for flying or much else either." Itachi realised his mistake too late. Naruto grabbed his hat, yanking it off.

"You are the man from the market. I knew it! Why did you lie to me?"

"Naruto. I'm sorry."

Naruto glared at him. "Did you think I was stupid? That I wouldn't figure it out?"

"No." Itachi tried to find the best way to explain. "I hoped you wouldn't."

"Who are you? Tell me the truth." Naruto demanded.  
"The truth?" Naruto looked at Itachi expectnatly. Itachi kept his cool.

"The truth is, I sometimes dress like a pesant to escape the pressures of palce life. But I really am a Prince, Naruto."  
Itachi lied. Naruto scoffed.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Naruto asked skepticly.

"I thought you'd laugh at me Naruto.  
I mean, royalty, out in diguise.  
It's a little strange, don't you think?"  
Naruto thought of when he ran away.  
He laughed.  
"Not that strange." Then he leaned into Itachi. Itachi wrapped an arm around the younger man and watched the fireworks feeling pretty good about himself.

The couple returned to the palace.  
Itachi helped Naruto on to the balcony,  
then lowerd himself a bit.  
Naruto looked down at him, Smiling his brilliant smile.

"Good night my handsome Prince."

"Sleep well Naruto."

Itachi lifted the carpet a bit and captured Naruto's lips with his own. Naruto smiled and leaned into the kiss. Naruto pulled away and, with a smile, went into his room, Itachi watched him. Naruto reached the door and turned and looked at Itachi, smiled at him one more time, then enterd his room.

Itachi lay back on the carpet and sailed it down to the garden below.  
Itachi looked at the balcony knowing Naruto was in his room. His eyes closed.  
'For the first time in my life things are starting to go right.' He thought.

His thoughts were interuppted when hands grabbed him, Itachi tried to fight back but they held him fast. He turned and saw Sasuke and Deidara tied up to a nearby tree. The gaurds pushed him to the ground.  
They tied a cloth over his mouth then put shackles on his hands and feet. A staff touched the ground in front of him, and a shadow fell over him. He looked up into the yellow eyes of the advisor. Kabuto stood along side him, smirking.

"I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome Prince Abubu."

Itachi struggled more. Orochimaru turned away.  
"Make sure he's never found." He told the gaurds. Itachi felt somthing hit him hard on the back off the head, and he blacked out.

When he came to he was falling into the sea. A weight was attached to his feet.  
He sank and hit the bottom.  
He looked up and saw the hat with the lamp.  
The lamp, Kisame! He could help. Itachi tried to swim for it, but he was running out of air and he was tied up and the weight on his legs kept him from going very far. Itachi had almost reached the lamp when lack of air caught up to him.  
He passed out again. As he did, ne nudged the hat and his fingers touched the lamp.

The genie popped out, a little irritated.

"I just get in my bath and he calls me.  
What do you want kid?" Kisame turned and saw Itachi floating unconcious.

"Itachi? *gasp* Itachi! Snap out of it!"  
Itachi only floated there unresposive.  
"Oh this is bad. I can't do anything unless you make a wish. You gotta say Genie I wish for you to save my life. Come on Itachi." Kisame shook the raven who bobbed his head.  
"I'll take that as a yes." Turning into a shark, (It was right there! C'mon He's a shark man. It made a hell of alot more sence than turning in to a submarine!)  
he grbbed Itachi and shot towards the surface. He flew and placed a now coughing and gaggin Itachi on the solid, dry, ground. Itachi looked up at the blue Genie.

"Thank you Kisame." He coughed.

"Don't scare me like that. You're really starting to grow on me." He picked up the man and flew back to Konoha, the Palace, and Naruto.


	14. Chapter 14

Heheh I got a review that says I update fast, well yes I do. I swore I wouldn't put up a fanfic until it was complete. Too many fanfic authors doo that, I don't wanna be like that. So until I complete a fanfic I will not put it up.

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto or Aladdin

Chapter 13: Orochimaru's betrayal.

Naruto sat on his bed humming, and thinking about Itachi and the magical evening they had shared.

"Naruto?" Naruto looked up: Minato stood at the door. Naruto stood up and went over to his father feeling pure happiness.

"Oh dad. I just had the most wonderful time, I'm so happy." Naruto smiled his most radiant smile that rivaled the sun.

"You should be Naruto, I have chosen a husband for you." Naruto's smile falterd.  
"What?"

The door opened further to reveal Orochimaru with a sinister smile on his face.

"You will wed Orochimaru." Minato said simply. Naruto gasped, horrified at the thought his father could even think about marrying him off to the advisor.

Orochimaru took his hand.  
"You're speachless I see. A fine quality in a spouse." Naruto snatched his hand back.  
"I will never marry you!" He spat in the pail man's face. He turned to Minato.  
"Father, I choose Prince Tachi."

"Prince Tachi left." Orochimaru stated.

"Oh really? You had better check your crystal ball again Orochimaru."

The advisor and Prince turned.  
Itachi stood there in the door to the balcony. He had his arms crossed and looked at Orochimaru with somthing akin to hatred.  
Orochimaru gasped.  
"Prince Tachi!" Naruto cried happily.

"What? But how?" Orochimaru was stunned.  
He was sure he had told the gaurds to dispose of him.

Itachi approached the advisor.  
"Tell them the truth Orochimaru: You tried to have me killed." Itachi spoke darkly.

Orochimaru rolled his eyes and approached the Sultan.  
"That's rediculas. The boy is obviously lying, your highness."  
He held his staff up to the Sultan.  
"Obviously lying." Minato repeated the advisor.

"FATHER! What's wrong with you?"  
Naruto grabbed his fathers shoulders trying to shake him awake. Minato was unresponsive.

Itachi saw the glowing eyes of the staff. Thinking quickly he grabbed it from Orochimaru.

"I know what's wrong." And he hit the staff head against the ground and shattered it.  
Mianto woke from the spell with a jolt.  
He grabbed his head.

"Wh-what?" He looked around.

"Where am I? What happend?"

Naruto ran to him and hugged his father.

Itachi held up the broken staff.

"Your higness, Orochimaru has been controlling you with this." And he handed the staff to the Sultan.

"What?" Minato turned to Orochimaru with furious eyes. "Orochimaru, you traitor!"  
Minato and the two Princes advanced on him.

"Your higness let me explain."

"GAURDS!"

Kabuto ran in to try and asist his master. "Lord Orochimaru we must get out of here!"

Orochimaru then noticed the hat in Itachi's belt, and he saw the lamp shine.  
He started to move forward to take it,  
but the gaurds had enterd the room and grabbed him and Kabuto.

"Arrest Orochimaru!" Minato ordered.  
Orochimaru struggled. He pulled a tiny vial out of his robe and looked at Itachi with a snake like smile.

"This is not done yet boy!" Itachi started to run to him to stop him, but Orochimaru trew the bottle to the ground. It exploded and a cloud of gas spread, causing everyone to cough and gag. The smoke cleared and the gaurds were struggling with each other.

Orochimaru and Kabuto had dissapeared.

"Find them! Serch everywhere!" Minato ordered. The gaurds ran to search.

Itachi ran to a still coughing Naruto and put his arm around him.  
"Naruto, are you alright?" Itachi asked concerned. Naruto looked up. "Yes." He answered. Itachi sighed in relief and held the younger boy to him, burying his face in the golden hair.

Minato began to pace angrly. "I can't believe it. Orochimaru was my most trusted advisor, plotting against me this whole time. How will I ever..." He stopped then looked at his son and the other amn still embracing. A smile crossed his face.  
"Can this be true? Has my son finaly chosen a suitor?" Naruto nodded happily and looked at Itachi, a smile spreading across his face.  
Minato laughed loudly. He ran to the couple and embraced them both.  
"You don't know how happy this makes me.  
You two will be wed at once!  
And the kingdom will flourish and be happy and prosperous under your rule as the Sultan, my boy!"

"Sultan?" Itachi asked, feeling like this night couldn't get any better as he held Naruto in his arms. "Yes, a fine youth such as your self.  
A person of your moral charcter, is exactly what this kingdom needs."

Itachi suddenly felt emence guilt.  
He didn't deserve this.  
The only reason why this became possible was because of the Genie.  
He became afraid: They had his trust and he didn't deserve it. He was afraid of losing Naruto. Forever.

Orochimaru and Kabuto ran until thay reached the secret room. Orochimaru closed the door and then he laughed.  
Kabuto stared at him.  
"What could possibly be funny?"

"That boy. He is that ragged urchan Itachi. He has the lamp."

"What. No wonder he has so many fine things."

"You are going to relive him of it."

Kabuto smirked and kneeld before him.  
"Of course lord Orochimaru."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclamer: No Naruto, no Aladdin. I just love to cross over ItaNaru with Disney ;)

Chapter 14: Itachi's guilt and Orochimaru's wish.

Itachi stood on the porch of the guest hose looking at the flamingos in the pond.  
His heart was heavy.

"Sultan? They want me to be Sultan?"

Itachi turned away from the gardens and went into the house. His fingers brushed the lamp. Kisame popped out.  
"Congradulations! You have won the heart of the Prince and the favor of the Sultan.  
What are you going to do now?"  
He looked at Itachi who had plopped himself on the bed with a sigh.

"Uh, this is the part where you wish me free."

"Kisame, I can't." Itachi said quietly.

"Sure you can it's easy. You just say "Kisame I wish for your freedom."

"No I mean, I really can't.  
They want to make me Sultan, no they want to make Prince Tachi Sultan.  
Without you, I'm just Itachi Uchiha, street weasle. I need you in order to make this work. I can't wish you free."

Kisame looked dissapointed.  
"Well fine after all, you lied to everyone else, why should I be any different?  
No If you'll excuse me Master." He said the last part with as much contempt as he could muster, then slipped back into the lamp.

"Fine. Just stay in there."  
He looked up to see Sasuke and Deidara looking at him.  
He then heard Naruto's voice calling for him.

"I think it's time to tell him the truth."

Deidara ran to him. "Were behind you all the . Right Sasuke? un."  
Sasuke shrugged. "What the hell? Were brothers Itachi, we stick together."  
Itachi looked at them. "Thank you. Let's go."

Kabuto watched the boys leave.  
Then slipped in unseen.  
He looked around and then found the lamp.

"Lord Orochimaru will be so proud."  
Chukling evily he ran to deliver the lamp to his master.

Minato stood before the city.

"People of Konoha,my son has finaly chosen a suitor!" The people cheered.  
Naruto stood behind the curtan.  
He had changed his outfit to a robe of dark blue and black silk.

"Naruto?" Naruto turned with a smile toward his chosen suitor.  
"Tachi where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Naruto I need to tell you something."  
Naruto didn't hear him as he pulled the raven up the stairs.  
"The whole kingdom has turned up for father's announcement."

"Naruto, wait!"  
Naruto straighted Itachi's outfit.  
gave him a peck on the lips.  
"Good luck he whispered."  
"But Naruto..."

"Now may I present: My son's future husband, Prince Tachi Ababwa!"

Naruto pushed Itachi through the curtan.  
He found himself staring at the whole population of Konoha. The people cheered and bowed before him.  
Itachi smiled nervously.

Watching the celebration from a high window, Orochimaru smiled evily.  
Kabuto entered the room.

"Do you have it Kabuto?"

Kabuto smiled and pulled out the lamp.

"Excellent." Orochimaru took it and rubbed it.  
Kisame came out clearly annoyed.

"Itachi, I'm getting really..." He turned and saw that it wasn't Itachi who summond him but a pail man with long dark hair and yellow eyes with purple marks near them.

"You're not Itachi."

"No I am your Master now Genie.  
Now grant me my first wish! I wish to rule on high as Sultan!"

The sky grew dark. The winds grew strong.  
The building structure blew away.  
Minato, Naruto and Itachi ducked.  
"Oh my goodness." Minato said.  
His hat started to lift off his head.  
He pulled it back down then his whole body lifted off the ground.  
Itachi and Naruto stared in horror as the Sultan turned in the air, his clothes stripping themselves from his body leaving him only in his underwear. Naruto went to him. "Dad!" They watched as the Sultand out fit formed to a chuckling Orochimaru's body.

"Orochimaru! You vile betrayer!"

Kabuto stepped forward. "That's Sultan vile betrayer to you peasent."

"Oh really? We'll just see about that!"  
Itachi took off his hat, only to find it empty. "Oh no, The lamp!" He had forgotten he left it back in the guest house.

"Hahaha, Finders keepers Abubu!"  
He pointed to the sky.  
Itachi looked, A giant Kisame picked up the palace.

Itachi called for the carpet.  
He jumped on and flew up to Kisame.  
The people of Kohoha ran for their lives.  
Itachi dodged flying rocks.

"Kisame! Kisame stop!" Kisame looked at him with sadness in his eyes.  
"Sorry Tachi, I have a new master now."  
He put the palace onto a mountain over the city.

Itachi was in disbelief.

"Orochimaru! I order you to stop." Minato demanded. Naruto glared at Orochimaru.  
Orochimaru smirked. "Ah but there's a new order now: Mine! Finaly you will bow to me!"

Naruto ran forward. "We will never bow to you, you bastard!"

Kabuto smirked. "Perhaps it's time for another wish my lord."

"Fine if you won't bow to a Sultan, the you will cower before a Sorcerer! Genie, my second wish: I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!"

Kisame pointed at Orochimaru. Itachi tried to stop him but it was futile.  
Kisame's magic hit the pail man and he glowed, his clothes returned to normal and he had a new snake staff.  
Kabuto smiled. "I now present. Orochimaru the most powerful sorcerer in the world!"

Orochimaru looked around. "Now where were we? Oh yes." He pointed the staff at Naruto and his father. "Bow!" Magic shot from the staff and hit the two blonds.  
They struggled but were helpless as they bowed before the sorcerer.

Kyuubi ran for Orochimaru but he turned and reduced him to the size of a fox kit.

Orochimaru lifted Naruto's head to face him. "Now Naruto, there's someone I'm dying to introduce you to."

Itachi sailed to them.  
"Orochimaru! Get off him!"

Prince Tachi,  
Yes it is he,  
But not as you know him.

Orochimaru pointed his staff at Itachi.  
The magic hit the carpet and it dissapeared. Itachi fell and the magic forced him to bow to Orochimaru as well.

Read my lips and come to grips,  
With reality.

His magic forced the two Princes into standing motion. They floated near each other. He grabbed Naruto and the magic dissapeard.

Yes meet a blast form your past.

He got into Itachi's face. Itachi scowled.

Who's lies were to good to last.

He got up against Naruto then pointed his staff at Itachi.

Say hello to your precious Prince Tachi!

Itachi's clothes turned back into the dirty vest and pants from the streets.  
Kabuto jeered. "Or should we say: Itachi Uchiha." Naruto looked in disbelief.  
"Tachi." Itachi went to him, and took his hands.  
"Naruto, I tried to tell you...I'm just a..." Orochimaru came between them.

So Tachi turns out to be mearly Itachi.

Deidara and Sasuke ran to try and fight him but Orochimaru pointed his staff at them reducing them to their original outfits.  
Orochimaru put his cheek to Naruto's.  
Naruto pulled away disgusted.

Just a qualm need I go on?  
Take it from me.

Orochimaru then pointed the staff at Itachi Deidara and Sasuke and sent them into a tower.

His personality flaws.  
Give me adequate cause,  
To send him packing on a one way trip,  
So his prospects take a terminal dip,  
His assets frozen, the venue chosen,  
Is the ends of the earth- whoopee!

The tower shot off, and dissapeared into the sky. Kisame watched helpless.  
He turned and shook his head sadly.

So long ex-Prince Tachi!

Orochimaru laughed like a maniac.  
Naruto and Minato shrunk back as Orochimaru laughed at his triumph.  
They were at Orochimaru's mercy and no one could help them.

D: Uh oh how's this gonna turn out? Find out next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Okay I'm new to an account on this site, and I'm encontering many problems. I hope this does not do too much damage.

Disclamer: I love Naruto but I don't own it. Aladdin is anmazing fairy tale but I don't own it either.

Chapter 15: Escaping the arctic, and rescue plan.

The tower ended up in a frozen wasteland.  
It broke apart and rolled along. It stopped near a cliff edge.

Itachi sat up, the tower had flung him out along with Sasuke and Deidara. Snow blew hard. Itachi went looking for them.  
He saw Sasuke half concious and freezing in the snow. Itachi ran to him.

"Are you all right Sasuke?" Itachi asked concerned. Sasuke looked up weakly.  
"I think so." "This is all my fault. If I had told Naruto the truth in the first place, and freed Kisame when I had the chance..."  
Sasuke looked at the raven.  
"It's not your fault." Itachi looked up.

"We need to find Deidara and get back to Konoha and rescue Naruto and the Sultan."

They got up and braving the cold they serched for Deidara. they found him near the tower.

"Deidara, can you make a clay bird?" Itachi asked. Deidara nodded. "Give me a few " Deidara took som clay and began to mold it. Itachi and Sasuke leaned against the tower. But then they felt movement. The brothers looked up as the tower started to roll. Itachi and the others started to run.

"We're not going to make it! The tower will crush us! un!" Itachi looked back at the rolling tower. He saw a window and got an idea.

"Follow me!" He ran in the other direction.

"Itachi what are you doing!"

"The tower will crush you! un!"

Look at the window. Trust me!" Itachi yelled. Sasuke and Deidara followed him and the tower rolled over them. But they had gotten on the snow benieth the tower window so they were spared from being crushed flat. The tower rolled of the cliff.

After a moment, Deidar completed the bird and the three took off.

"Now back to Konoha!" Itachi shouted.

'Don't worry Naruto, I'm coming to save you.' Itachi thought with determanation.

The bird soared through te red sky.

In the palace Orochimaru sat in his cobra shaped throne surrounded by piles of gold and precious gems.  
Minato was tied to a string and dressed like a jester. Naruto was chained to Orochimaru's throne, holding a plate of fruit, watching in horror as Orochimaru made his father do highly rediculis things. He was dressed in only dark red pants and had some gold acsessories. Orochimaru laughed at Minato's antics.  
"STOP IT!" Naruto couldn't take it anymore. "Orochimaru leave him alone!"

Orochimaru made Minato stop his dance.  
He then picked up the chain and pulled Naruto to him.

"It pains me to see you chained up like this Naruto." He said his name seductivly.  
He took an apple from Naruto's plate.  
He bit into it. A bit of apple landed on Naruto's cheek, fighting the urge to throw up, he flicked the apple peice off.

Orochimaru then made Naruto's chains come off and changed them in to a golden crown.

"A beautiful young man such as yourself should be on the arm of the most powerful being in the world." He looked at the boy.

"What do you say my dear? " Naruto's eyes widend. He stepped back and grabbed a cup of wine. "With you as my consort..."  
He didn't get to finish as Naruto flung the wine at him. "Never!" Naruto yelled.

"Arrgh!" Orochimaru glared at Naruto with fire in his eyes, he raised his hand.  
"I'll teach you some respect!" He growled, and he smacked Naruto. Naruto fell into a pile of gold. He looked fearfuly up at the sorcerer. He then smiled. He picked up the lamp.

"No. Genie, I have decided to make my final wish: I wish Prince Naruto to fall desperatly in love with me."

Naruto gasped when he heard that.  
His cerulian blue eyes grew wider.

Itachi and the others had reached Konoha and were flying through on their way to the palace.

Kisame stood up "Uh master there are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos..."  
Orochimaru grabbed his chin.

"Don't talk back to me you big blue bafoon!  
I am your Master! You will do what I say or else!"

Naruto looked up. His eyes widend even further: Itachi and the other men were in the window looking down on the scene.  
Itachi saw Naruto, his heart skipped a beat. He put a finger to his lips.  
Naruto nodded and thought of a way to distract Orochimaru. Naruto grimmaced at the thought but he had to do it.

"Orochimaru." He said it seductivly.  
Orochimaru and Kisame looked around.  
Naruto had a suductive smile as he stood up. He placed the crown on his head.

"I never realised how incredibly handsome you are." Naruto said.

Orochimaru and Kisame stared.  
Kisame's jaw dropped.  
"Hmm that's better. Now my little fox. Tell me more about myself." Orochimaru grinned evily. Naruto approaced the pail man.

"You're tall, dark, well dressed..."

Itachi stared at the scene. He knew he was distracting Orochimaru, but that didn't stop the desire to pound the sorcerer to a pulp. He and the others slid down a curtan.

Kisame was confused, he didn't grant the wish, his magic wouldn't allow it.  
He turned and saw Itachi.

"Itachi." He whispered. Kisame ran over to him.

"I can't help you. I work for the crazy pedophile over there." He pointed to said crazy pedophile. "What are you going to do?" Itachi thought. He saw the lamp sitting on the throne.  
"I'm a street weasle. I'll improvise." Itachi said simply.  
"Sasuke and Deidara, see if you can keep Kabuto occupied."

'Naruto keep distracting him.'  
Itachi climbed over a pile of gold.

"Go on Naruto." Orochimaru crooned.

"And your...skin is so white. You've stolen my heart." Naruto put his arms around Orochimaru. (yuck Yuck YUCK!)  
He pointed to the lamp with his finger.

Itachi approaced the lamp.  
Kabuto looked up from where he was lounging. He saw Itachi.  
"Lo..." He was grabbed by both Sasuke and Deidara. He struggled to free himself.

"And the street weasle?" Orochimaru asked.

"What street weasle?" Naruto answered.  
He held Orochimaru tighter.  
Orochimaru wrapped his arms around the blond. (Ah the horror!)

Itachi's fingers were only inches away from the lamp when. CRASH! The struggle between Kabuto and Itachi's companions knocked a fruit bowl over. Orochimaru turned to see what the commotion was about when Naruto thought quickly. He pulled Orochimaru around and biting back bile he crashed his lips to the pail man's.

Itachi's eyes widend. He knew this was Naruto's atempt to keep Orochimaru from discovering him and Itachi should get the lamp while he was distracted but watching Naruto kiss him was horrifying.

Orochimaru pulled away. Naruto smiled and hid the fact he wanted to throw up.  
(I know we all do.)  
Orochimaru smiled even wider.  
"That was..." He looked in Naruto's crown and saw Itachi's reflection.  
Itachi dove for the lamp.

"YOU!" Itachi was blasted back into a pile of gold by Orochimaru's staff.  
Naruto ran and tried to grab the staff.  
Orochimaru threw him to the ground.  
Itachi angerd ran and also tried to grab the staff. Itachi looked at Naruto.  
"Get the lamp!" He shouted.  
Naruto nodded and ran for the throne.  
Orochimaru threw Itachi off and pointed the staff at Naruto.

Naruto had only just grabbed the lamp when the spell hit. The lamp fell from his hands. He was trapped in a giant hour glass. The worst part?: He was trapped in the bottom half. Sand was trickling from the top half onto him.

"Naruto!" Itachi lunged for the sorcerer.  
Sasuke and Deidara knocked Kabuto out and ran to grab the lamp.  
Sasuke was only inches away when Orochimaru turned him into a black duck.  
Deidara tried to grab it but got turned in to a bird in a cage.

"Get the "point" Itachi?" Itachi ran for the lamp, Orochimaru made swords fall and seperate him from the lamp. Itachi tried to reach through them to the lamp. Orochimaru picked up the lamp laughing.  
Itachi pulled one of the swords to fight him. "I'm just getting warmed up!"  
He blew fire that surrounded Itachi.  
Orochimaru laughed miniacly still.

Itachi had enough.  
"Are you afraid to take me on yourself you cowardly snake?" Orochimaru steped through the flames.

"A snake am I? Well then perhapes you'd like to see how snake-like I can be! His toungue sliped out of his mouth like a snake's, his body changed. It lengthened,  
and was deep green in color. He grew until he was at least a hundred feet tall.  
Naruto stared horrified.  
Orochimaru had turned into a giant snake.

Itachi: *is being held by Heather and Naruto to keep him from ripping Orochimaru to shreads* I'LL KILL THAT PEDIFILE OF A SNAKE!

Me: I'm all for it but wait till next chapter will ya?

Itachi: *Glares with Mangekyo Sharingan* Fine but know I'm killing you too later for writing it*

Me:*Gulp* I was just following the movie, believe me I don't wanna put Naruto with Orochimaru unless you kill him later.

Naruto: Unless?

Me: *Ulp* NEXT CHAPTER

Naruto: *Looks at my couples of minor interest list * OH YOU'RE SICK!

Me: Funny, my little sister said the same thing.

Itachi: *Also looks, turns and glares dangerously at me* You. Are. Dead.

Me: O.o *Runs from killer Itachi and Naruto*


	17. Chapter 17

Disclamer: I own Naruto, phff In my dreams. The rightful owner is Masashi Kishimoto. Aladdin Is copyright to Disney.

Chapter 16: The giant snake and Orochimaru's fianal wish.

The snake stared down at Itachi.  
Itachi held up the sword.  
The snake hissed. It lunged once. It missed Itachi by inches. Itachi dodged Orochimaru again then once more. Orochimaru went for a the fourth strike Itachi swung the sword.  
It hit. Orochimaru gave a great cry of pain. Itachi ran to help Naruto. Orochimaru struck and stopped him. Itachi's sword fell away.

"Itachi!" Itachi looked up the sand was burying him and fast. But the snake was in the way. Itachi got up and ran across the room sliding on a huge rubie. He swiped up the sword and slid to the balcony.  
The snake was quick to follow.

They burst through. Itachi jumped onto the huge serpant and plunged his sword into Orochimaru. He screamed in pain.  
Itachi jumped back to the balcony and picked up a piece of debri. He ran to the hour-glass. Naruto's head and hands were struggling to keep above the sand.

"Naruto hang on!" Before Itachi could get close enough to break the glass, the snake caught him in it's coils. The snake was squeezing Itachi. Orochimaru laughed.

"You little fool." He said in his high hiss. "You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on earth! Without the Genie you're nothing boy!"

Itachi looked at Kisame who sat there not knowing what to do. Itachi then got an idea.

"The Genie has more power than you'll ever have!"

"WHAT!"

"He gave you your power and he can take it away just as easily!"

Kisame stared at Itachi. "What are you doing kid?"

"Face it Orochimaru. Your still just second best!" Orochimaru looked at him.

"You're right! His power does exede my own.  
But not for long." He slitherd to where Kisame stood.

"Slave! I make my third wish: I wish to be an all powerful Genie!"

Itachi looked at Kisame and nodded.  
Naruto's eyes were all you could see of him. Kisame sighed defetedly. "Your wish is my command." He pointed to Orochimaru.

Magic hit him and he once again changed shape. He grew in size,his skin was still green and scaley. He now looked like a Genie with long black hair. His eyes were a glowing yellow. "Yes! The Power!" Itachi fell from the coils when they vanished and ran to the hour-glass as Naruto's fingers dissapeared benieth the sand. Itachi broke the gass and sand and a caughing Naruto fell out into Itachi's arms.  
"The absolute power!" Orochimaru broke through the palace roof, and Orochimaru sailed to the heavens.

"What have you done?" Naruto yelled.

"Trust me!" Itachi yelled back.

A lamp appeared at the end of his Genie tail. Orochimaru played about with his new powers. "The universe is mine to command. To Control!"

Itachi ran forward. "Not so fast Orochimaru! Aren't you forgeting something?" Orochimaru looked down. "Huh?"  
"You wanted to be a Genie, you got it."  
Golden shackles appeard on his wrists.  
"WHAT?"  
"And everything that goes with it!"  
He held up the lamp. Orochimaru realised he had been tricked and then he felt the lamp sucking him in. "NO!" "Phenominal cosmic powers." Kabuto ran forward to try and help Orochimaru, he grabbed his hand but only succeded in getting sucked into the lamp with him.

"Itty bitty living space." Itachi smiled at his own brilliance. Kisame laughed.  
"You're smart kid."  
Sasuke turned back to normal.  
Deidara was freed and changed back.

Minato and Naruto changed back to their normal selves and Kyuubi was restored to normal size. And the palace was returned to it's rightful spot. All was right with Konoha again.

Itachi: Thank you for having me defeat Orochimaru.

Me: Your welcome.

Orochimaru: *In lamp with Kabuto* Can I come out now.

Me: *Pretends to think about it.* Hmm No.

Naruto: One chapter left. Enjoy it.


	18. Chapter 18

Discalmer: Blah blah I don't own Naruto blah blah or Aladdin. Goes to write othe fanfic based on Disney movies that use ItaNaru and aren't owned by me.

Final chapter. Bet you didn't think I'd do it in one day. ;) Don't you just love my promise.

Chapter 17:The final wish leads to a happy ending.

Itachi could feel the struggle from within the lamp.

"Get your foot out of my face!"

"Get your elbow out of my gut!"

A Genie lamp was small but stick two people in it.

Itachi looked at Kisame. "Let me." Kisame took the lamp and grew to a large size and threw the lamp across the desert.  
"Ten thousand years in a cave of wonders ought to chill him out."

Naruto went to Itachi's side and grabbed his hand. Itachi turned to him, sadness in his ebony eyes. "Naruto, I'm sorry I lied to you about being a Prince." Naruto put Itachi's hand to his face. "I know why you did." Kisame whatched feeling almost close to tears. (almost, not quite.) Itachi sighed.

"Well then I guess this is goodbye." Naruto turned his head and scoffed.

"Oh that stupid law. This isn't fair. I love you Itachi." Itachi smiled sadly. Kisame sighed.

"You know kid, you still have one wish left." Itachi looked up surprised.  
"Just say the word and you can be a Prince again."

"But what about your freedom."

Kisame shrugged. "It's a lifetime of servatude, I'll get over it. This is true love. You're not going to find anyone like him in a thousand years." Itachi took Naruto in his arms. "Naruto, I love you, but I can't keep pretending to be somthing I'm not." Naruto nodded sadly. "I understand."

"Kisame, I wish for your freedom."

"All right one Prince pedegree coming up...  
What?" Kisame looked at Itachi surprised.

"Kisame, you are now free." He held up the lamp. It began to glow and floated from Itachi's hands and some smoke spilled from it and wrapped around the shark Genie.

Naruto and Itachi looked at Kisame amazed.  
The magic burst like fireworks, (Deidara stared happily.) and the shackles on Kisame's wrists came off and dissapeared forever. The lamp fell back to the earth.  
Kisame picked it up. No longer was he attatched to the lamp. He laughed.

"I'm free. I'm free. Quick!" He handed the lamp to Itachi. "Wish for somthing outrageous, say: I want the nile, wish for the nile c'mon." He seemed to brace himself.

"Uh, I wish for the nile." Itachi said.

"NO WAY!" Kisame yelled. He then started to laugh then burst aroun the room like a bullet.

"That feels so good!" He hugged Sasuke and Deidara. The shook Itachi and Naruto's hands.

"I'm free atlast! I'm hittin the road!" He looked back at Itachi who had a small smile. "I'm really gonna miss you Kisame." Kisame put an arm over his shoulders. "Likewise kid. You'll always be a Prince to me."

Minato who had seen and heard everything.  
"That's right. You've certanly proven you worth. It's that law that's the problem."

Naruto looked at him. "Dad?" Naruto's got a flicker of hope. Minato smiled at his son.  
"I am the Sultan after all. From this day forward, the Prince shall marry whomever he deems worthy." Naruto's face lit up in the most brilliant smile. He ran to Itachi who scooped him up and twirled him around.  
"Him! I choose you Itachi." Itachi smiled and kissed him.

Kisame went up the them and swooped them all up in a hug including: Sasuke, Deidara, Kyuubi and Minato. "I'm outta here! See ya soon love birds." Kisame shot off the balcony and dissapeared into the sky. the last thing they heard was: "I'm free!"

Later that night Deidara shot off fireworks in a grand specticle. Itachi had on a new outfit and Naruto also wore a nice outfit.  
Deidara had let them borrow one of his clay birds. They looked at each other lovingly.

A whole new world.  
A whole new life.  
For you and me.

Naruto leaned into Itachi's embrace, then Itachi lifted his chin and gave Naruto a kiss. They then flew off toward the moon for new adventures in a whole new world.

The end

Me: Yay happy ending!

Naruto: Hey Heather, you gonna put up ItaNaru Beauty and the Beast or Sleeping Beauty up next?

Me: Hmm we'll see.

Itachi: Thank you for putting me with my Naru-chan

Me: I wouldn't have it any other way.

Hope you enjoyed this, next fanfic coming up the next couple days or so.


End file.
